odd asortment of varius, unfinished oneshots
by Jenny Lindwall
Summary: Please don't take any of this seriusly, its not worth it.  And i own nothing of it, it all Oda's, understod!
1. Chapter 1

It was my third day as a captive abord the Moby Dick, and I was allready bored out of my mind.

In the end, I "hid" in the kitchen with my old friend Satch, who's life I had svaed by my timely arrival to the ship for a secret visit.

That is secret as in the old man not knowing that I was there at all, but unfortunately, the noise caused by me chasing Marshal away, woke the whole ship.

And then, I had no chooise but to spill it all, causing me to become grounded, while he "took care of things".

Shudder.

The ships infirmary where still full of poeople being treated for chook, caused by the news that I, Smoker the White Hunter was born William newgate.

In other words, I was their pops biological son.

Satch new, we had been neihbours until his family moved to South Blue for some reason, just before the pirate attack that killed half of the willage, including my mother.

And the next time that we meet, I was a marine, and he the sailor of a merchant ship.

But I was not at all suprised, when I learnt that he had joined my old man, i simply congratulated him, and repeted my earlier warning about Marshal.

However, with time, Marshal lured him into a false sense of security, wich almost cost him his life.

And he said as much, as I swiped a chicken out of the owen, and swallowed it in one bite.

I wa a big eater, not as much as garp ore Portgas, but still more than most normal Humans.

You know, that is less scary to me since I meet ace and saw him in action.

I know, I saw his kidbrother going at it in Rainbase, before he took on Croocodile, and wonn!

But I thought That was?

Nope, the higher ups decided to cover it all up, in order to keep face.

Bloody idoits!

Hera hear.

By the way, is Pos still pissed about?

Probably, I'm not stupid enouff to ask.

Not when he's like this.

Oh.

In that case, I'm staying right here.

Hmm, good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

I made it, I thought to myself, as I lay motionless upon Marshals corpse.

I lived to avenge my mother, and more than so, and thats the last thing that I remmember, until I woke up in my fathers strong arms, several houers later.

He held me, as if I where his one greatest treshure, just as I remmember him doing when I was a smal child.

My logia had allready recovered enouff to start healing me, yet I graned slightly, as the open wounds closed one byo one, leving but bruises and dried blood behind.

papa?

Hush, child.

Everything will be allright now, you'll see.

Yes, papa.

I burreid myself closer to his chest, and soon fell asleep listening to the steady rythm of his hearth beating in his chest.

It would be ten more days, before I woke up again, lying in my mew room aborad the Moby Dick, next to the clan commanders.

And things where a bit tense at first, what with me being a former marine, and their best piratehunter to booth.

But in just a few days, it was as if I had alllways been one of them.

Naturally, my "defection" coulden't be kept asecret forever, not with nearly 20 marineships constantly watching the Moby Dick.

And later, I learn that garp chooked on his donuts, Sengoku had to sit down, and that Kong himself fell platt on his ass, as they learn of my true heritage.

William the White Hunter Smoker, born Henry william newgate, and proud of it!


	3. Chapter 3

When I saw Marco lying unconsius beneath viceadmiral Red Dog, I want insane with fury, ande before I knew it, he lay dead by my feeth.

Or rather, around me.

For I had apparently turned to smoke, invaded his lungs, and then returned to my human for, thus, splattering him all over the place.

Covered in blood, gore and I don't want to know what else, I victoriusly watched Akainus men flee before my own could get to them, before I turned towwards Marco, and looked him over.

Two dazed, light blue eyes look up on me while my medic, Aethna cares for his wound as best as she can, until we have arrived back to my ship.

Where we get rid of the Marine flag, and hisses our old, more honoured Hellhound flag in its stead.

All pirates fledd in fear before us, as we set course for The Pirates Summit, where the Moby Dick currently lies for anchor.

And the air is thick with tension, as we slowly carry Marco, still lying on the gourney, towards the area tha Whitebeard normali inhabits during these semi annual meetings.

As per usual, the old man is drinking from a rum barrel with his eyes closed, when we finaly reach him.

I stand infront of him, tall and proud, as my men place Marco by his feeth, amd Marco reaches a hand towards him weakly.

The old mans nurses wait for the old mans signal, before they approach us, and carrys Marco to the safety of the Moby Dick, with the help ot two muscular crewmembers of theirs.

Puffing angrily at my ciggars, I let Aethna do the talking, lets her tell the story of how we found Marco, and the long desired fate of viceadmiral Red Dog.

By the end of the story, I can tell that their respect for me just went up several notches, especially since several of the older ones still remmember the days when we first appeared upon the scene.

When we first sailed ounder the Hellhound flag, intent on seein Justice served, at any and all cost.

Our Dammination is their Salvation, that was our creed back then, and that shall be our creed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Blindfolded, gaged and hanging from my wrists on some kind of support beam, I coulden't see or speak.

Hell, my toes didin't even reach the floor, thats how high up I was.

And so, all i could do was feel.

Feel his hands caressing my body, and hear him breathing down my neck while doing so.

I don't know who he is, only that he saved me from the slavers, and brought me here.

Wherever here is, and hung me up like a carcass at the butcher, before begining to tease me merchlessly.

Making me feel plasure unlike anything that I have ever felt before, and in the end, he takes me down, and takes me to bed instead.

I slung my arms around his neck, mindfull of my chains, and arches into his touch like a cat in heat.

The next few houers are a haze of pleasure in my mind, until finaly, we lies exhausted intil eachother.

At wich point, my mysterius lover and savior finaly reveals himself to me by removing my blindfold.

Before greipping my throath hard with both of his hands, and I let him.

For why not?

I'm to spent to move, and besides, its an honour to die at the hands fo the White Hunter Smoker.

Whom halts his moments, at my lack of response, removes his hands from me, and kisses me instead.

Much more pleasant in my mind, than being strangled, and so I eagerly participates.

Wich he seems to like, for he humms slightly and begins to ravish me again.

For five whole months, he kept me by his side, until his duell with Marshal D. Teach on Banadero.

Teach was the one that got me exiled from the Moby Dick in the first place, thus making me an easy prey for the slavetraders,

and I take great pleasure in spiting on his dead corps, and giving him a kick in the groin, despite the fact that he is clearly dead.

Not a friend of yours, huh?

The #Censur# got me exiled becuse of his #censur# tricks.

I see.


	5. Chapter 5

He's got the Cough again, Satch.

You know what that means.

Yes.

Sorry, pops, but I will ba taking of on mu own for a while.

Why?

Will-tasia needs me.

What?

Yeah, I probably should have told you that I know it, but it never really come up so...

Well...Bye!

To taisa, Seagull!

Screeech!

Will!

..satch.. my old friend...

Marshals head eeeh !

And Shanks!

I knew you'de come.


	6. Chapter 6

The net came out of nowhere, one minute I'm soaring throug the sky, and the next, I'm falling down into the water.

Only ti have the net twine aruond me, rendering me completely immobile, as I'm hoisted aboard Smoker the White Hunters Ship.

The man who has spent the last twenty or so years chasing me at every chanse that he gets, silently waiting for me to slip up.

And now I have.

I forgott to allways be on my guard, even here in the very middle of the Whitebeard terretory.

A mistake for wich I shall now pay with my life, judging by the hate in his eyes, as he looks down upon me, where I lie defensless by his feeth, completely at his mercy.

And yet, his hands on my body are gentle and carefull, as they lift me into his arms.

I fell warm and protected all of a sudden, as he carries me bellow deck, and into a specialy costructed cell, more like a birdcage actually.

Once inside, the net is pulled of easily by him, and I'm free to move around again, in this cage of seastone.

Enouff to keep me captive, but not ebouff to stopp my powers from working, what a masterpiece if engeenering.

Not that I'll be in it for long, becuse pops is bound to begin to search for me, when I'm not back in time for the deadline.

And then, Smoker will pay for messing with a Whitebeard Pirate.

A shure fact, yet, I see no fear in his eyes, as he "honours" me, with his constant presence.

He seems to be absolutely facinated by me, even more so than any Whitebeard newbie.

Or even Red-Hair himself.

Red-Hair...

That look in his eyes, its not hate but desire!

Impossible!

Smoker the White Hunter desires me?

We're enemies for godness sake!

And yet, he has never actually tried to hurt me before.

We have fought yes, but he has allways held back and even let us escape on occasions, when I've proven to him that I'm willing to die for my mens sake.

But until now, I have never truly understod how he felt about me, or why my life or death mattered so much to him.

And now the question is, what do I do about it?

How do I escape him, when I am everything that he has allways wanted?

How will he react to my escape, sucssesfull or not?

pops won't stop searching for me until he findes me, I'm shure of it!

He is Whitebeard after so I sit down on the bed, and puts my head in my hands, and prays for pops to find me, and soon.

Before it is to late.

During the following days, I am treted more like a honoured guest, than a prisoner, but we all know what the truth is.

And thus, I'm suprised when I'm lett out of my cell for a while, once I've gotten a sestone collar placed around my neck, that is.

I feel like I want to scream out loud, but I bite my tounge and remains qouiet as I'm escorted to Smokers private quarters.

Apparently he desires my company tonight, as he celebrates his recent promotion to viceadmiral.

And I submit to his wish, for why not?

And besides, any reason to ecsape from my cage for a litte while is a good one!

He's a honourable marine after all.

Oh1

He drugged the water, on minute I'm sitting oposite to him, and the next, I'm in his bed.

Helpless as he seduces me with his lips and tounge, as all of a sudden, a den den mushi begins to ring.

And fear grips my heart, as he answers it, and I hear pops voice on the other end of it, demanding that I be returned to him, now!

But Smoker just laughts and puts the den den next to my muth, as he twists his hips, causing me tp scream loudly in a mix of pleasure and pain, before he shuts the call of, just like that.

The next two days and nights, are a pleasurefilled haze in my mind, until I'm dragged up on deck, released form my chains, and told to get the hell out of there before he changes his mind.

Why, I ask him, but he only smiles mysteriusly at me.

And it would be ten whole years, before I would get the answer to my question, in the form of a


	7. Chapter 7

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

And there goes my pants, courtesy of Marco the Phenixs talons,

Luckily, I didn't care much about nudity in general, and mine in particular.

In fact, I could remmember fighting once or twice in nothing but my birthday souit, back when I was still a bounty hunterr, and was ambushed by enemies of this or that kind.

Ahh, the good old days.

Alas, with me in nothing but my boxers, my rather unique birthmark had no coverage, and at first, I was quite confused as to why the pirates had stooped fighting, in order to stare at me in silence.

What?

Are we going to fight or not ?

Phenix?

The Newgate mark, why do you have it ?

I have what now?

You honestly don't know, boy?

?

That birthmark of yours, its a genetic marker that all those born into the Newgate Line has.

This?

Seriusly?

What is yor fathers name, boy?

I don't have one, I'm an orphan.

No memories at all?

No, just of my mother, and the pirate raid that killed her, and half of the willage, why?


	8. Chapter 8

God dammit, woman!

My ear is not yor enemy!

Oh, be quiet boy, its covered in dried blood!

I was in a fight,

Two weeks ago, yes.

But mama!

Hush you.


	9. Chapter 9

Look at them, boys.

They dance at the edge of death, and loves it.

That's whu I didin't want you to go after Marshal, Ace.

You lack the natural bloodlust that yu must inherit in yor blood, and not creat by practise, or a childhood trauma.

Like me, they are killers born and breed.

Living their lives at the edge, and loving every minute of it!

One mistake, a second of hesitation, and they could both die, but they care not.

...

You'we grown, brat!

I knew I should have killed you then, like I killed your mother.

And your idiot of a father, the old coat never suspected a thing!

Idiot.

Huh?

Look behind you, you just confessed yor crimes to the entire clan.

Kinda stupid move you now?

Oh,shiiitguak.

There, that aught to kill you.

And now, adios!

Whit Wind hurrican!

...

Afer him, boys, and bring him back to me, alive!

Yes, pops!


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly, a hand burts through the rubble that had once been Mocktown, bloody and bruised.

A loud rumbling was heard, and then it was followed by a rather large cloud of smoke, wich in turn transformed into Smoker the White Hunter, newly appointed rear admiral of the marines.

He bent over suddenly, and coughted up a lot of blood, before he draged something else out of the hole that he had just escaped from, the severed head of one Marshal d Teach, aka blackbeard of the Blackbear Pirates.


End file.
